


Pity offer

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from 2x17 life linesKathryn and Camille grab drinks and talk





	Pity offer

“Even though this is a pity offer I appreciate the company”Kathryn says to her friend Camille 

“Sorry other women didn’t show up for your group”Camille apologized to her 

Kathryn sipped on her drink as they sat at the bar together 

“I’m your friend I came to support you”Camille tells her 

“Still one person is better than none I suppose”Kathryn dryly began chuckling 

“The more the Merrier”Camille says to her 

“Enough about me how’s Aaron taking Bix recovering?”Kathryn had asked her 

“I’m worried about him”Camille had revealed to her

“What concerns you?”Kathryn asked her 

“That he’ll internalize it and begin to cast blame on himself and it will screw him up”Camille responded


End file.
